


Cicatrice

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Passenger 'Verse [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Chatting & Messaging, Convoluted plotting, Corruption!Martin, Corruption!Tim, Epistolary, Eventual Happy Ending, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Fix-It of Sorts, Hive!Martin, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Poetry, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Texting, Thanks Tim!, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Tim:I know it's interesting, or endearing to you or whatever, but I hate it. I hate myself.Jon:Timothy Stoker, would you stop that for one goddamned minute and let me talk?
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Rosie & Tim Stoker
Series: Passenger 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567009
Comments: 180
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bear with me for this authors note. This is a direct follow up to Passenger, so if you haven't read that one, this isn't going to make a ton of sense. I know it looks long and intimidating, but look at that wordcount! That's not counting the texts but it gets us pretty close. 
> 
> This one is going to be more centered on Tim, though and starts post season three but pre season four. Also, mind the tags! There is going to be a lot of brief mentions of things but also there's going to be a lot of tryptophobia/body horror/worms.

_The couch is okay._

_It's not great on my back but_

_neither is the hospital chair_

_sat in the middle of a too small room_

_A too cold, too quiet room_

_I know you'd both be worried about that_

_if you weren't going to be so angry_

_but the couch is okay_

_work is quiet and lifeless_

_like the hospital room I've spent_

_the last two weeks spending every day in_

_and the living room I've spent_

_the last two weeks spending every night in_

_I'm glad you have the bed_

_and I'm glad you have company when I'm not there_

_and I promise that when you wake up_

_things will be Okay again even if I can't be there_

_I think this feeling I'm having is called Lonely_

_but it isn't so bad anymore_

_just like the couch isn't either_

> **~Martin K. Blackwood, 'You're Sleeping in my Bed (And I'm Not)'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosie:**

Hello! You've reached the Magnus Institute, how can I help you?

**Tim:**

Rosie, _Rosie_ I need you to put me through to Martin. Or Jon. Or...Or whoever's in charge now. 

**Rosie:**

T-Tim? You're -

**Tim:**

Yeah, I thought so too. Just please put me through to one of them right now. I'm...Just please. 

**Rosie:**

Umm...Jon's not here and I think Martin's up in a meeting right now but I could still try, if you want? Do you have his cell number?

**Tim:**

No. He left it here, that's where I'm calling from. Just try.

**Rosie:**

Okay, um...Oh, he's in, I'll redirect you.

**Tim:**

Great. Great, fine, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Martin:**

...Tim? You're...You're awake!

**Tim:**

I...I don't even know what to say to you. Come home.

**Martin:**

I'm in a meeting, I don't know if I can -

**Tim:**

Martin Blackwood, I swear to God I'm going to kill you, so you can decide when it happens. Either come home now and I'll give you three minutes to explain some things to me before I do, or wait until your fucking meeting's over and you just watch!

**Martin:**

I'm...I'm going! I'm going. Just let me grab my things. I - 

You're awake. How do you feel? 

**Tim:**

Martin!

**Martin:**

Alright, alright.

I'm glad you're okay, you didn't see how bad it was when -

_*dial tone, a sigh*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*tape recorder clicks on, door opens and shuts*_

**Martin:**

I...I'm back. 

Tim?

_*muffled*_

**Tim:**

In here.

**Martin:**

That's what you get for trying to stand up so fast. You've been out for literal months, I don't think -

**Tim:**

Shut up and come here.

**Martin:**

I - Okay. I know you're angry at me, but it won't be as bad as -

_*a loud crash*_

**Tim:**

Shut up! Shut up. I don't want to hear it, you got me into this, get me out!

**Martin:**

...What?!

**Tim:**

Fix this! I'm not...I'm not living like this. I'm not becoming a monster.

**Martin:**

You're not - I'm not...What are you talking about?

**Tim:**

I don't care how you do it, as long as it's fast. 

I can't live like this, Martin.

**Martin:**

No! I'm not killing you, Tim. Thats...That's _ridiculous_.

I...I fixed you. I couldn't lose you.

**Tim:**

Oh.

_*laughter*_

**Tim:**

I'm so glad you finally did something for yourself.

I was happy dying. I did something good, I fixed something and you don't get to take that from me!

**Martin:**

This wasn't how this was supposed to go! You're not supposed to be happy with dying. 

**Tim:**

But I'm supposed to be happy with this? Look at me! Or maybe it doesn't bother you anymore, does it? It wouldn't, would it. 

**Martin:**

No! You're done, don't you see? You're out! 

**Tim:**

What the hell does that mean?

**Martin:**

You're not stuck at the institute anymore. For all intents and purposes you're dead, and part of the Corruption. You never have to go back. 

_*something shatters*_

**Tim:**

I'm not out! There is no out. Or did you miss the fact that the Corruption or whatever is just as bad as the rest of them? At this point it's just waiting for the fucking worms to eat me from the inside out or finish it myself.

**Martin:**

They're - They wouldn't hurt you, they're your hive!

**Tim:**

Do you know how insane you sound when you say stuff like that? Just everyone's too nice to tell you so.

Get them out of me, Martin or I'll do it myself.

**Martin:**

What do you not understand about I can't. It just takes some getting used to, okay? I'll help. I can help, at least for a little bit. 

Please just let me help. It'll get better. 

I...I saw you after the explosion. Basira managed to call me and I...

_*shaky breath*_

**Tim:**

I don't care what you saw. It felt good. 

**Martin:**

You can't say that, you didn't have to see your best friend in six thousand little chunks all over the room. You would have done the exact thing and don't you dare try to tell me you wouldn't because I know you would have.

Tim...Tim I can't lose you too. 

_*a long silence*_

**Martin:**

I'm...I'm going to go get stuff for dinner. 

It won't matter for very long, but is there anything specific you want?

**Tim:**

I'm not hungry.

**Martin:**

Okay. I think there next might be something in the pantry if you change your mind. 

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Tim:**

You ever think about getting a cat or something?

_*papers shuffling*_

**Martin:**

Um...No? Remember the uh...The cat thing? That sort of deterred me. Forever. 

**Tim:**

Oh.

Oh yeah.

It's just lonely.

**Martin:**

Lonely? I..I don't feel like it is. 

**Tim:**

Right. 

_*a long silence, except for the occasional sound of paper being moved*_

**Martin:**

How are you...How are you feeling?

_*another long silence*_

**Martin:**

Right. Stupid question.

I'm sorry, Tim.

**Tim:**

Whatever. Just whatever. 

Heard you've been working with a Lukas. 

**Martin:**

Yeah. He's - He's in charge now. He isn't so bad. 

**Tim:**

I'm sure you don't think so.

**Martin:**

If you have something to say, just say it.

_*long silence*_

**Martin:**

That's what I thought.

I'm - I'm going to bed. More blankets are in the closet if you need them, it's supposed to get cold tonight.

Goodnight.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some typical holiday craziness, now we're back!


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really tough, so I put it off. I guess you could say...*chokes up* I was trying to worm my way out of writing it.

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Martin:**

Okay. I - Thanks for calling me and letting me know. 

Oh...Oh yeah, okay. Um...I'm living in London now and I can start driving as soon as possible. 

No, no, no. I can do it. You don't need to - No, I know you're a busy person, I just need to pack, because I know there's a lot to go through, I can leave tomorrow morning, probably I just have to -

Yeah. Okay, thanks. You too. Bye.

_*something lighter hitting a solid object.*_

**Tim:**

You good? I only heard half that conversation but uh...Didn't sound great.

_*long sigh*_

**Martin:**

Yeah. Yeah, it's fine. It'll be fine. I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later, and - and -

Not really. My mum...She died, but she somehow took me off as her contact and I didn't even get the first call about it, my cousin did, and it's just...It's a lot. 

I'm going to have to be down there for a couple days to get everything sorted. You'll be okay here?

**Tim:**

That's rough, I'm sorry.

**Martin:**

I...I knew she was sick, and that she wasn't going to get better. I'll be fine.

**Tim:**

You don't have to be fine, Martin. Get angry, if you like.

**Martin:**

If I was angry at everyone, all the time, Tim, I wouldn't get anything else done.

_*long silence*_

**Martin:**

Right. I'm going to go pack.

**Tim:**

Great, I'll pack too.

**Martin:**

I - Sorry, what?

**Tim:**

I'm coming too, to help. Rosie ordered me some concealer and latex and stuff, and if anyone asks I'll just say I have a skin condition. Which, not a lie.

**Martin:**

By that logic, you have an -

_*short laugh*_

**Martin:**

\- An everything condition.

You don't have to come with. I don't want to argue anymore, and I know that's all we'll end up doing.

**Tim:**

No, no. Not this time. I'll just be helpful. 

Do you want that in writing, maybe?

**Martin:**

Well - Well it sounds like we've already got a record going, so....

**Tim:**

Nothing I say in this house is private. Hey, so you won't mind if I order you one of those smart speaker, home, whatever things for your birthday.

**Martin:**

I - That's one way of looking at it. No, I suppose not but I think a sweater or something would probably serve me better since I'm never around to use it.

I - Tim?

**Tim:**

Hmm?

**Martin:**

I missed talking to you. Actually talking, not just arguing.

You don't have to come with, but I think it'd be easier if you did.

**Tim:**

Of course I'll come. Even if it didn't help you, I'd still be leaving the flat.

I missed talking to you, too, for the record. And I've never, uh...Helped with anything like this before, but I'll do my best.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	11. Chapter 11

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

_*loud crack, then silence*_

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Tim:**

For fuck's sake!

**Martin:**

No, no just leave it! That's the third one, if it really wants to listen then whatever, just sit down by me. 

I used to really like it out here, you know.

**Tim:**

Not anymore?

**Martin:**

I guess not. It's different, obviously. The homecare people haven't really kept it up, but it's not like I expected them to.

I...I don't have to be at this house ever again. 

**Tim:**

Is that good or bad?

**Martin:**

I'm not...I'm not sure.

_*long silence*_

**Tim:**

I know you've heard it a billion times today, but I'm really sorry about your mom, Martin.

**Martin:**

It...It'll be okay. 

If I was here, maybe I could have -

**Tim:**

You can't solve all your problems like that. She wouldn't have been any happier than I am. It's not exactly the best way to live.

**Martin:**

I know, I know. I'm just so _tired_ of losing people. Her, and Sasha, and Jon and - and almost you. Tim. I don't know where I'd right now if I'd lost you too.

**Tim:**

I'm here, so just try not to think about it too hard. C'mon, it's cold out here, let's go inside.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

**Tim:**

I try to get you caught up and you don't even bother to look?

**Jon:**

I read them! I read them, do you know how many people decided to text me while I was in a damn coma, I - Hello to you too, Tim.

**Tim:**

Yeah, hi. 

Could've woken up sooner, you know.

**Jon:**

Yes, well it wasn't exactly presented as an option. 

So things have changed...rather drastically. And you're...out. Of the Institute.

**Tim:**

Physically. The more I read the less I'm sure the Eye or whatever isn't just letting me off because it's interesting. Although, there is the whole worm thing. 

**Jon:**

Yes, how is -

No, no. You see what I mean.

**Tim:**

Yeah.

...It fucking sucks. Feels bad just to sit down, and have to figure out how to feed, soon. Can't get them out, either. Believe me, I tried. Hurts.

**Jon:**

I - I'm very sorry.

**Tim:**

Sure. Well, unless you're gonna use your compulsion or whatever to fix it, not really helpful.

**Jon:**

I know. But I should have made you stay, when we - I shouldn't have let you go.

**Tim:**

Don't get sappy on me.

**Jon:**

Yes, well. Some things have been put in perspective for me. Even if -

Tim, I'm not the same. I'm not right.

**Tim:**

Makes two of us. Three of you count Martin.

**Jon:**

_Martin_ , I -

**Tim:**

You're not going to see him. Trust me. I share a flat with the guy, I haven't actually seen him in a week. Won't talk to me when I do see him, but that's okay.

**Jon:**

How can you be okay with that? 

I - Sorry. I didn't mean to ask.

**Tim:**

Couldn't feel a thing, think it's the phone. 

Because it's part of the plan, he just doesn't know it. 

**Jon:**

The plan?

**Tim:**

Sorry, boss. Can't tell you about the plan. Just trust me. 

**Jon:**

I...Alright. 

Tim?

**Tim:**

Huh?

**Jon:**

I ought to be getting back to work, I have some things I need to find, but - 

May I come see you some time?

**Tim:**

You don't want to see -

**Jon:**

I do. Out of both a professional curiosity and a personal desire. 

I meant it, when I said that some this have been put into perspective for me. I'd like to have a second opinion and I can't think of anyone better.

**Tim:**

Okay. Keep me company, though. Don't just bury yourself in statements all day.

**Jon:**

I'll try, but I have a great deal to catch up on. 

**Tim:**

Right, well bye.

**Jon:**

Goodbye.

_*a click, dial tone*_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point this particular chapter might get a complete do-over but I am SO tired of looking at it.


	20. Chapter 20

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Jon:**

I brought - Oh.

**Tim:**

Yep. That's good, put it on the table.

**Jon:**

I didn't mean it like that, I -

**Tim:**

You did, it's fine. Either come in or don't. 

**Jon:**

The table, you said?

**Tim:**

Yep, on your left.

Wow, Rosie wasn't kidding. You look bad. 

**Jon:**

Oh, well thank you very much. _I_ don't have worms crawling out of my face, though.

**Tim:**

Touchy. So what's different. Then.

**Jon:**

I..Know things. That logically I shouldn't. And I think that my...asking has gotten stronger, although I haven't exactly ran tests. Tim, I'm going to try very hard not to ask you anything, but I slip up sometimes, and I don't know that I can help it.

**Tim:**

Just try. 

**Jon:**

Okay. Of course. You're not in pain. I - I know that.

**Tim:**

And that was your way of getting around it? 

_*sigh*_

**Tim:**

I'm fine. Alive, I guess. 

How do I feed? I haven't yet, and Martin's not really around to ask. Oh, there's a thing. I don't know how he's been feeding.

**Jon:**

I think it's something like infecting them. Basira said there has been a surge in...cultist activity? Maybe he's...

**Tim:**

You don't believe that.

**Jon:**

No. No, I don't. 

It could work for you though, couldn't it? Dangerous, but you're rather strong and I think - I'm sorry this happened, Tim. I've been awful to you, since what happened with Prentiss. I knew you didn't kill Gertrude, but I felt that if I wasn't going somewhere with my investigation then I wouldn't have a chance if I was next.

_*laughing*_

**Jon:**

It didn't matter. None of it did.

**Tim:**

It did. I'm still here. 

It's not like we haven't got another go. Not gonna be as good as the first one was, but why waste it?

**Jon:**

I -

I don't even know what to tell you.

I wish I was as confident as you about all of this.

**Tim:**

Fake it till you make it. I'm still just faking it, to be honest. 

**Jon:**

Tim. I'm going to turn off the tape recorder for as long as it will let me and I'm going to ask you something - as best I can without asking.

**Tim:**

Sure. Okay.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	21. Chapter 21

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Jon:**

-You can be honest about it. I get it, it's -

**Tim:**

You don't get it -

_*tape recorder clicks off*_

_*click*_

**Jon:**

-Can't help but worry.

_*click*_

_*click*_

**Tim:**

-Little late for that. You worry about the fact that you've got your weird shit going on, I'll worry about me basically being a rotting corpse.

**Jon:**

That's not how it works!

_*click*_

_*click*_

**Tim:**

I know it's interesting, or endearing to you or whatever, but I hate it. I hate myself.

**Jon:**

Timothy Stoker, would you stop that for one goddamned minute and let me talk?

I - I care about you. And Martin, and Basira, and Melanie, and - and Sasha. But right now, you're all I have and I need you to stop thinking about yourself like you're a monster. I get it! I understand, I don't know what you're going through but I do understand feeling like you're not a person anymore and it isn't helping anything. 

I promise, we'll get through this, I just - I need you there. Off not for me, then - then for Martin, I know you two have had your differences but I know how you feel about him.

Promise me you won't make me do this by myself. Promise me, Tim that you'll be here when - if we fix this.

**Tim:**

That's a pretty big if.

**Jon:**

I know.

**Tim:**

Okay. You don't mind that I'm doing my own thing?

**Jon:**

No. God, no. I don't need to be any more involved I just need to be able to talk to you, sometimes and have your help. 

I'm - I'm glad you're okay. Food I say that? I might have, but -

**Tim:**

You too. 

I uh...Went to see you in the hospital one day, couple months ago. I didn't think you'd wake up. Nobody did, but it was different, actually seeing you.

Turn the recorder back off.

**Jon:**

Oh, oh. Right. Of course.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy finally finished my fic for an exchange, so I got a chapter for you guys!

**Tim:**

Oh, hey.

**Martin:**

Hi. What...What are you doing? 

**Tim:**

Reading. Or, trying to. It's only half-eight.

**Martin:**

You're....I thought - I thought you were sleeping on the couch?

**Tim:**

Hmm? I was, but then you didn't come home for three days, so I figured it was time to stop suffering in the name of propriety. The springs on that couch are killing me, Martin.

**Martin:**

I'll look into getting a new one, but for now...I...I don't know, could you...?

**Tim:**

Nope. 

**Martin:**

What?

**Tim:**

Not moving. Look, there's room, see? You can take the couch, or you can sleep over here.

**Martin:**

But - But that's _my_ side!

**Tim:**

Three days, Martin.

**Martin:**

Okay, fine! Just - Just move over.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Tim:**

This is gonna hurt.

**Jon:**

_Please_. I can take a little bit of pain.

Tim? I really haven't got the time to - ahh!

**Tim:**

Told you.

**Jon:**

You - you did that on purpose?!

**Tim:**

No. S'just deep. Man, she really got you good. You probably should've gone to the hospital to be honest. Could use a couple stitches. Melanie doesn't fuck around.

**Jon:**

No, I suppose she doesn't. Might I have the gauze now? I'd like to get it wrapped up, because I have other things I need to do today.

**Tim:**

Oh hell no. You got stabbed. _I'm_ gonna wrap it, then you're gonna go commandeer Martin's bed for a couple hours, and then you're gonna go home and not do any work. Doctor Stoker's orders.

**Jon:**

Fine! Fine.

**Tim:**

Good, I'm gonna need you to lean forward a little so I can get the gauze around.

There! Good as new, basically. Go to bed now.

_*grumbling. Probably words, mostly just begrudging compliance, but in sound form.*_

**Tim:**

What do you want for dinner?

_*distantly*_

**Jon:**

Nothing! Not hungry.

**Tim:**

Okay, making pasta then. Thanks for your input!

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

_The following has been scribbled on a neon green sticky note, and stuck next to a mug of tea gone cold._

Martin. 

I thought you might like a cup of tea. I don't think it will be as good as yours is, but I noticed that you hadn't left your office in a while and when you did, it wasn't down to the kitchen. So, I thought you might like some.

 ~~Sorry~~

~~Tim and I both think~~

~~I want you~~

I have actually seen how you like it, and honestly I think drinking it with that much milk is disgusting, but I made it that way anyways. 

~~I am here if you need anything, and even if you dont and so is~~

I hope you're having luck with your own research.

Jon.


	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33

**Tim:**

Oh my fucking hell. Christ. Tell me that's not what I think it is.

**Jon:**

You're being overdramatic. It barely even hurt, really. 

**Tim:**

Why did you bring with you?! 

**Jon:**

Well I didn't know you were going to throw a fit!

**Tim:**

I'm not - I'm not throwing a fit! This is a reasonable reaction, Jon. You brought your rib into my fucking living room!

**Jon:**

I brought _most_ of my ribs into your living room, this one just happens to not be inside me. I need it, I need an anchor for -

**Tim:**

Yeah, you haven't exactly told me why, exactly. I'm getting a little bit tired of being left out of your god-awful plans, and when I don't it's to placate me or whatever.

**Jon:**

I could say the same thing for you, you know. This whole...Rosie had me pull out every single statement and letter from Adelard Dekker so could find, and wouldn't tell me why. I...I don't like that.

**Tim:**

Can't use your spooky powers about it?

**Jon:**

No, I don't exactly get to decide what I know. Do I get to sit down, or do I have to just stand in the doorway and lament over the fact that you disapprove of every decision I make?

**Tim:**

You can sit, as soon as you give me the short version of why you needed your own rib.

**Jon:**

I'm going into the Coffin, and I'm going to try to bring Daisy back. And I need the rib because it will tie me back to the outside of the Coffin.

**Tim:**

Yeah. I...Don't know what I expected, really, but that tracks.

Okay, sit. I get to look at your ribcage.

**Jon:**

I - Yes, alright.

**Tim:**

Really?

**Jon:**

Yes...If it'll make you feel better about it.

Oh. Here. This is...Yours. Almost sat on it!

**Tim:**

Oh, worm.

**Jon:**

That is the expression.

_*silence for a beat, and the laughter*_

**Tim:**

Fuck. Nice, man. I'm gonna have to tell Martin that one, when...

Uh, well. He can't stay out of his own flat forever, right? Shirt up.

Huh. Well, that's shitty. Guess it could be worse, though. Could be the ones by your heart. Or your lungs.

_*long silence*_

**Jon:**

Tim?

**Tim:**

Yeah?

**Jon:**

What is...What is this?

**Tim:**

What? We used to hug all the time. Maybe I miss my best friend. It's been what, two years? More?

**Jon:**

You hated me. And I was - I was alright with that. Or I thought I was, until all of this. At least, I figured I deserved it. I hurt you.

**Tim:**

You didn't trust me. And honestly, after all this shit? I dunno if I would have trusted anyone either. Stuff's changed. But you know what?

**Jon:**

Hmm?

**Tim:**

It's gonna change even more. And thing are gonna get better, and we're gonna get Martin back, and then I'm never, ever gonna let either of you out of my sight again, because you're both impulsive and stupid.

**Jon:**

Huh. And for a moment I thought we were veering towards genuine heartfelt territory.

**Tim:**

Well,I suck at genuine and heartfelt, so vaguely pissed is what you're gonna get.

Tell me, before you go into the Coffin. I wanna be there.

**Jon:**

...Okay.

I think...I think I can do that.


	34. Chapter 34

_*tape recorder clicks on, someone exhales softly*_

**Jon:**

Alright. This tape is - Well, it's labeled. I suppose I'm just not used to doing one of these without an introduction of sorts, so you'll have to indulge me just this once. This tape is for - is for Tim. Timothy Stoker. 

I left the others one, too, but I can't say that we're on the best terms right now. 

I know I told you that is tell you first, before I did any of this, but I don't think I could do it, if you were here. I'm terrified, and that's what it wants. Like...Like how your hive wants to make more, the Coffin wants to bury, to crush, but it also wants me to be afraid.

I don't know that I'm going to be making it back, a I...Well, there's something I'd like you to take care of for me.

In the bottom left drawer of my desk there's a box, and in there there are...some items. They were meant to be gifts, that first year we worked together, but I talked myself into not giving them to you all, and...I'd - I'd just like to see that they got some use.

The stationary and fountain pen is for Martin, and the leather-bound book is for you. I'm sure you've managed to read even the institute-exclusive writings of Robert Smirke by now, but I collected them all anyways, and made photocopies, and - because I was tired of the mess on your desk.

_*a short huff, maybe a laugh*_

**Jon:**

The sweater was...was for Sasha. I don't mind if you leave that there. I'm sure someone else is using her desk now. And not like I could use the yarn back, or anything. You can have it, if you liked. I know you two were good friends. 

Ah - I just wanted to say thank you. For forgiving me. I know you haven't spoken about it in a while, but you're still upset about what Martin did to you, and so the other thing I'm going to ask is that you forgive him. You don't have to, right this moment, but eventually. Really forgive him, as soon as you can.

Things are so much easier when you trust people. I - I had to find that out the hard way, I suppose.

I - I'm sorry Tim. I just wish I could have done more.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Georgie:**

Hey.

**Tim:**

Hey.

**Georgie:**

How long have you been sitting there?

**Tim:**

A while. Rosie's a crazy fucking driver, but I'm still in once piece.

I thought maybe I could get here fast enough to tell him goodbye, at least.

**Georgie:**

Not to try to stop him?

**Tim:**

Nah. Once he's got a stupid idea in his head -

**Georgie:**

Yeah. Yeah, I know. 

I wanted to tell him goodbye, too. Melanie was pissed she had to come into work this early, but...So. Now we wait, I guess?

**Tim:**

Yep.

**Georgie:**

What's that, next to the coffin?

**Tim:**

...His rib.

**Georgie:**

Huh. That's a new one. 

**Tim:**

You're telling me.

**Georgie:**

Do you mind if I sit here for a little while?

**Tim:**

Go right ahead. S'long as you don't mind the worms.

You're Georgie, right?

**Georgie:**

Yeah. And you're Tim.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Georgie:**

Lunch time?

**Melanie:**

Yep. Think he'd mind if we used the coffin as a table?

Whatcha got, Timothy?

**Tim:**

Some stuff from his desk. 

Hey, Melanie? You remember what Sasha looked like, yeah?

**Melanie:**

Yeah. 

**Tim:**

You should have this, then. Catch.

**Melanie:**

Oh. 

I think she would've liked this - she had the worst taste in clothes, I swear. The obnoxious color is...It's Sasha, alright.

**Tim:**

Wish I remembered.

**Melanie:**

Yeah. Yeah, sorry.

**Tim:**

S'Not you. Just been missing her, lately. 

Though I guess she's kinda lucky.

**Melanie:**

I'd trade her, if I could. 

Don't look at me like, Georgie.

**Georgie:**

Yes well! Forgive me for wanting you to look after yourself. 

**Rosie:**

Hey! I brought someone down for lunch! I bribed him with flan, so be nice.

**Martin:**

I accepted before the flan came up! It was - Oh. Hi, Tim. 

Is that...What is that?

**Georgie:**

His rib. 

**Martin:**

I - Oh - Okay? Uhm, why is it not...Where it's supposed to be?

**Georgie:**

It's supposed to be like...Like a tie back, right?

**Tim:**

Yeah.

That was the plan, at least.

_*an extremely long silence. Even though the recording the awkwardness is palpable.*_

**Rosie:**

Pass me the noodles, Melanie?

Thanks!

_*another long, long silence, a small sigh.*_

**Rosie** :

Well, this is nice, but I think I like talking lunch with the library folk better than you lot. No offense, of course. Noodles, Tim? 

**Tim:**

No thanks. 

_*pointed bout of silence*_

**Tim:**

I don't eat. But if I did I have a list of foods I wouldn't eat anymore.

**Melanie:**

Oh my God. Let's hear it, then.

**Tim:**

Noodles, shredded cabbage, tea, and rice.

**Georgie:**

Is this going to be a weird guessing game? Guess why Tim avoids these foods?

**Rosie:**

Oh, I'll go first! Noodles and rice are easy, they remind you of...uh...

**Georgie:**

I see that. Same with the shredded cabbage then, right? So, why not tea?

_*silence, again.*_

**Martin:**

I'm...I'm going to go. Thanks, Rosie for inviting me, but I've got tons of stuff that needs to get done by this afternoon and I -

_*overlapping*_

**Tim:**

No, no. Don't let me get in the way, Martin. You work here, I don't. I'm intruding, I'll just go home and wait, you don't mind driving me back, do you Rosie?

**Rosie:**

Uhm, no. I guess not. I just thought that maybe - It was a bad idea. I'll drive you home. 

**Tim:**

Good. It's your turn for the mattress, by the way.

**Martin:**

Don't - Don't bother. I have a lot to do.

**Tim:**

Fine. 

_*nervous laughter*_

**Rosie:**

Uhm. I'll be back in a few! Don't wait up, I guess.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are fighting!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've had to sit down and write a poem for this series, and Tim is just...something else entirely from Martin so...Pardon this.

*the following is scribbled on a middle page of a spiral notebook, and is surrounded by doodles of eyes, circles, and stick figures. A worm has made a couple holes in the page*

~~i'm so so upset~~

~~Im going to kill Jonathan sims, and then I'm gonna use his fucking rib to stab martin blackwood~~

~~How does martin deal with the fucking worms non stop all day every day~~

~~I'm writing a poem.~~

~~Here goes nothing!~~

i hate poetry

i'd rather be straightforward

than writing flowery words 

saying things

that would take an afternoon

and an expert to interpret,

but here i am.

still writing a poem. 

fuck.

because two idiots

have me wrapped around their fingers,

and by all rights

i should hate both of them.

i do, sometimes

no one can argue

they don't deserve it

lets talk about them. 

one was my best friend

for a while

until he went batshit

and decided i might be a murderer.

(spoiler alert, i am not a murderer)

he decided to be a hero now.

and leave me all alone

and I don't know if he's coming back,

but he kind of has to come back

because how am i supposed to wring his pretty stupid neck if he's not here?

the other one

turned me into a worm man, 

a living hive,

a parasite farm.

and no, that's not

a metaphor for my feelings.

i'm supposed to

make things right with him

(by the request

of the first stupid boy in question)

what am i going to do, if

i have to leave them

both behind

to stop the damn world from ending?

(nope.

that's not a metaphor either,

have fun with that one, you stupid nerds)

i'm going to kill them both

and debatably, 

that's not a metaphor either.


	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Martin were in this scene the only difference would be that the L-Word would immediately be thrown out there, but these two are Repressed.

_*tape recorder clicks on. Tim is slightly muffled, when he speaks, and Jon sounds like he's recovering from a cold*_

**Tim:**

I'm never letting you go anywhere again.

**Jon:**

I don't think I'll be leaving for a while. That was...I'm sorry.

**Tim:**

Yeah, you said as much, in your tape.

**Jon:**

You...got that? Who am I kidding, of course you did. I was out for three - for three days.

**Tim:**

Longest three days of my life.

**Jon:**

Yes. Yes, I - Me too. But I'm back. And Daisy is...She'll be alright.

**Tim:**

Will you? Be honest?

**Jon:**

Yes. I'm fine. 

Who...Who thought to put the tape recorders there? If you don't mind me asking.

**Tim:**

Dunno. I couldn't make myself go back, after sitting there for so long the first day.

What you said, about forgiving Martin!

**Jon:**

I recall.

**Tim:**

I was kind of - Okay, I was a major douche. But I want...I want to be open to both of you, about what I want. Even if Martin's not talking to...Anyone. I want you both to know. That I care about both of you. More than just as friends, or former coworkers, or whatever. 

**Jon:**

Oh. I uh...I feel the same way about both of you, I think. I just...It's hard for me to decide what's best for me to tell you, in the moment. I am not very good at any of this, and Tim, you deserve -

**Tim:**

Don't tell me what you think I deserve, I want you, you idiot. And Martin, but I already fucked things up with him. Don't know if that's the fixable kind of mess.

**Jon:**

He doesn't see it that way, he knows how you must've felt, and -

I - I didn't meant to. It just...It happens sometimes. 

**Tim:**

Don't apologize, you can't help it.

That's uhh...Good I guess. Not that it fixes every other douch-ey thing I've said but it's a start. 

**Jon:**

He won't be with the Lonely forever.

**Tim:**

Yeah. Yeah. Right. 

You're not going to work for a while. Maybe forever.

**Jon:**

I need to. Statements.

**Tim:**

I'll give you whatever the hell statement you want, but I'm not leaving your lap.

**Jon:**

That's quite the change in attitude. But being as neither of us have to eat...I suppose we could think of it as something of an experiment.

**Tim:**

Or we could not, and say we did.

**Jon:**

Or that. 

You're comfy, I'll allow it.

**Tim:**

Funny, thinking you had a say in it. 

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who plotted the rest of this fic out ;;;;)   
> We're in the endgame now babes

_*tape recorder click on*_

**Tim:**

So what am I hearing about the North Pole? Rosie started rambling at me that Basira said something about it - I'm gonna be honest, I wasn't paying that much attention. 

**Jon:**

Uhh, yes. Basira and I want to check on the Dark's ritual. It sounds like Gertrude handled it, but something about it just isn't lining up and I...I need to know.

**Tim:**

Yeah, okay. Rosie's gonna want you to get a cultist for her. 

**Jon:**

Yes, well...Basira might be able to handle that. I don't know if that will work, so I hope it is especially necessary?

**Tim:**

If it doesn't work, we'll find something that will. Rosie's pretty good at that.

**Jon:**

Yes well, I'd imagine you'd have to be, retaining a position directly under _Elias_ for as long as she has. 

Tim, I have a question about your plan, actually. One I hope you can answer for me.

**Tim:**

Shoot.

**Jon:**

When do we get - When does Martin come back? I can't - I barely see him around, and I can only Know where he is sometimes, and every time I have seen him, he hasn't been...Hasn't been right. 

Leaving him to Peter is...I don't know how much longer he has.

**Tim:**

Soon. Soon, I just want to make sure we're ready by the time I can get him back. 

I think he came back here last night. It's uh...He's less there than he was. And his hive is...I dunno. Slower? Weaker?

**Jon:**

I was afraid of that. Did you see him?

**Tim:**

No. Just thought I felt him on the other side of the bed. I won't let it go on longer than it has to, Jon.

**Jon:**

That's...good. Lovely. When do you think you'll be ready to enact your plan?

**Tim:**

Won't be long, I don't think. We're feeling pretty good about it, though. Think it's gonna work.

**Jon:**

Good. That's really all I can ask. 

_*tape recorder clicks on*_


	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Tim:**

Mmmhmm. Martin?

**Martin:**

Yeah, just...go back to sleep.

**Tim:**

You getting in bed?

**Martin:**

I was going to steal some blankets for the couch. But - If you're asking?

**Tim:**

Oh please. You jus' want an excuse 'cause you don't really wanna be lonely.

**Martin:**

I uhm - I...

**Tim:**

I don't mind when you're here and then you leave. S'what I'd do, when I'd wake up in a different bed every morning. S'jus'...

**Martin:**

It's just what, Tim?

**Tim:**

Sometimes the worms get mixed up when we're in the same bed and it feels all _wrong_. I hate it.

**Martin:**

I'll take the couch, Tim. Im.sorry. I didn't know it was a problem.

**Tim:**

If you want. G'night, Martin. M'sorry I have to leave you with Peter.

**Martin:**

I chose it, Tim. You and Jon just don't get it, I'm doing -

_*sigh*_

**Martin:**

Goodnight.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Rosie:**

I feel like I should have brought snacks.

**Martin:**

There's biscuits in the cupboard upstairs, still. I could -

**Tim:**

Too late, I have brought the Archive Crew. And Georgie, who is an honourary member.

**Jon:**

M - Martin?

**Melanie:**

Wow, he _does_ still exist! 

**Martin:**

Uhm, hi...?

**Tim:**

Long story short he's gonna still pretend to be working for Lukas for a while, but we're just gonna go over the plan, obviously so he's gotta be here.

**Jon:**

And how did - how did that happen, exactly?

**Tim:**

Caught 'im while he was half-asleep.

**Martin:**

He sat on me until I quote, listened to reason, unquote. So...P - Plan?

**Rosie:**

I even brought my whiteboard down here!

**Georgie:**

Cool, so you got the last couple things worked out?

**Rosie:**

As worked out as its going to get, now it's really just up to Martin to draw Peter in, and then we can deal with Elias. Maybe that's a good place to start? What do you think, Tim?

**Tim:**

Sure, tell them about Elias.

**Rosie:**

He's Jonah Magnus.

_*collective disbelief sounds and grumbling*_

**Basira:**

And how the hell did you two come to _that_ conclusion?

**Rosie:**

He's not that subtle.

**Tim:**

That's the short version, which is all we have time for today. We're thinking original Elias might still be in there. Or at least, we hope so.

**Jon:**

I - I have a concern already. How is - Elias Bouchard was a bit of a -

**Rosie:**

Pothead? Slacker?

**Jon:**

Uhm, yes? What do we need - Ach. What do we need him for?

**Rosie:**

Oh! Well, we need someone tied to each entity and we're hoping maybe he has just enough general wrongness in him to work for the Stranger, since...We couldn't really get a hold on anyone else after you blew them all up. Good job with that, by the way. 

Oh. I got rambley again. Sorry.

**Jon:**

No, no. My bad.

**Georgie:**

Your boss? Your boss is Jonah Magnus, like...Regency scholar and founder of this institute?

**Rosie:**

Unfortunately, yes.

**Georgie:**

I'm still on board, continue.

**Melanie:**

Okay, so who've you got for the other entities?

Wait, don't tell me -

**Tim:**

Yep. You're our Slaughter stand-in. I'm Corruption, Martin's Lonely, Daisy's buried, Ms. Dominguez is Dark, Georgie's Terminus, Hopworth's Flesh, Helen - Obviously Spiral, Jon Eye, Jack Barnabas -

**Martin:**

The coffee shop Jack Barnabas?!

**Tim:**

He's the one. Desolation. Got a Fairchild for the Vast. And uh, Rosie for the Web. And Basira, you've been around the Hunt long enough we're hoping you qualify, because it's not all that easy to track down an avatar of the Hunt who won't kill on sight.

**Basira:**

And how are you going to get Elias to cooperate with this plan? Seems like it wouldn't be that great for him.

**Jon:**

And in a similar vein, how do you pull Magnus out without harming Elias?

**Rosie:**

Uhm, well, I don't have the specifics yet, but Annabelle said that we'd know when we got there.

**Melanie:**

Sorry, Annabelle? Like oh, I don't know, Annabelle Cane? The one who's motives are unknowable and who's probably leading us on with her freaky mind-control powers? That Annabelle?

**Rosie:**

Her motives aren't unknowable, she doesn't want the world to end with whatever Elias has planned. And she's not. I would know! If I'm like her I'd know.

**Melanie** :

And what proof have we got on that one? Rosie, I adore you, and what you're trying to do here seems great and all, but we cannot be trusting Annabelle Cane.

**Daisy:**

What if she _does_ want to help us, though? Do we turn away an ally?

**Melanie:**

We don't know either way! 

**Tim:**

Okay, well. Any better ideas?

**Melanie:**

Sorry?

**Tim:**

It's just, we can sit around here and wait for one of three things to happen. One is that Magnus gets out of prison and does something awful. Two is that Lukas takes Martin and does whatever the fuck he wants to him and then the rest of us - and I am not letting that happen - or three, the Extinction really is coming like Lukas says, and we get to sit around here and wait for that to happen.

So I'll ask again. Does anyone in this room have a better idea, or are we gonna sit around until something be happens?

_*silence*_

**Tim:**

Okay. So, we're gonna need to gather everyone in Millbank. Helen can navigate the tunnels. From there, you just get to stand where I tell you, basically.

**Basira:**

And then what? I remember the Unknowing, or at least part of it, and rituals aren't that easy.

**Rosie:**

We're not sure.

Anything could happen, to be honest. We could change, or the world could. Or...Y 'know, nothing could happen at all.

**Tim:**

The goal is to give us complete and total control over the entities. Somehow.

**Daisy:**

Big goal.

**Jon:**

That typically - The powers typically come from losing yourse- What if -

**Tim:**

I dunno, Jon. I can't say I've got any clue what's gonna happen, I just think it's our best chance. 

Any questions?

**Jon:**

Yes, well...What - What now? We pretend this meeting didn't happen and go about our day like it's just another lovely day at the Magnus Institute, London? 

**Tim:**

For now? Yeah. Can't be too careful, and no one needs more opportunities to ruin the plan then they're already getting.

_*assorted wordless chatter that starts to fade out after a minute, tape recorder clicks off*_

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Jon:**

M - Martin? Do you have a moment, before you have to go?

**Martin:**

Yeah, but...if I talk to you for too long, I won't be able to stop smiling, and then Peter's definitely going to know something's up. 

More than I already am, I mean. Maybe we could talk later? If you still want too, I mean. Talk to me.

**Jon:**

I - Oh! Oh of course. 

It's uhm, good to see you, in any case.

**Martin:**

I...Same. For you.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	47. Chapter 47

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Rosie:**

Oh. _That's_ reassuring, but I guess you can sit here while I text - um, work. I'm working.

_*silence for a while*_

**Rosie:**

Excuse me, can I help you?

Uhm, that area is off limits? If you need to give a statement -

Oh. Uhm...

_*heavy-breathing*_

**Trevor:**

You're gonna want to stay very quiet, and very still, love. Is the Archivist down there? 

**Rosie:**

Uh, I -

**Julia:**

The truth, please. He took something from us, and we want it back. That's all.

**Rosie:**

You don't want to go down there, I - _ah_!

**Trevor:**

I'll ask again. Where's your Archivist?

**Rosie:**

You don't want to do down there.

**Trevor:**

...We don't.

**Rosie:**

R - Right. There's nothing down there for you. In fact, you're not going to move from here until I tell you that you can, because you don't want to.

Oh - Okay.

_*tape recorder click off*_


	48. Chapter 48

**Daisy:**

This is the archives.

**Rosie:**

Oh thank God! It's Rosie, and I need you and Jon up here now, there's people trying to get down there and I dunno how much longer I can hold them off before I pass out or burst a blood vessel or something.

**Daisy:**

Okay, we'll be right there. Just hold on.


	49. Chapter 49

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Jon:**

\- and what do we do with them now? Rosie can't hold them forever. 

Was that tape there before? Of course it wasn't, why do I ask.

**Basira:**

Maybe you ought to play it. Usually they only show up like that if it's something important. 

**Jon:**

Have we got time to spare?

**Annabelle:**

You do. Rosie, I've got them. Excellent work, by the way. 

**Jon:**

You're...

**Annabelle:**

Yep. Annabelle Cane. Lovely to meet you in person, Archivist.

**Rosie:**

Thanks! It just...admittedly kind of came naturally after I knew I had the ability. Is someone going to tell me who they are and why they want to probably murder Jon?

**Jon:**

Trevor Herbert and Julia Montauk. They had a book that...It's a long story, but I don't have it anymore. The rightful owner asked me to burn it. But they're mostly the shoot first, ask questions later sort.

**Basira:**

And the tape?

**Jon:**

Give me a moment.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Annabelle:**

And there it is, your opening. Seems like Martin's pretty good at pretending. Who could have ever guessed.

**Jon:**

Oh. Oh - Okay, then. How fast can we get everyone down to Milbank? 

**Rosie:**

Ten, fifteen minutes? As long as Helen's feeling cooperative. 

_*a loud crash happens, somewhere in the distance*_

**Rosie:**

And uhm, barring whatever did that?

**Sasha:**

Hellooooo. Someone let me out, and I'd very much like to say thank you.

_*a beat of silence*_

**Annabelle:**

Well, you Archives folks just continue to surprise me. I'll take care of that. Got a couple of perfectly good hunters here, after all, and I don't think they'd be to adverse to helping. You go and get to the panopticon, and I'll see you when I'm done here.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	50. Chapter 50

_*tape recorder click on*_

**Elias:**

It was an uncharacteristically stupid bet, Peter. Can't you see? Our dear little Martin could not possibly choose just one power to commit to. Too much work. 

**Martin:**

You can shut up, since you never tried to help with any of it. 

I'm - I'm sorry, Peter. Really, I am. There are just better options for stopping - or even delaying the end of the world than going along with your plan, even if stopping the Extinction was really what you wanted out of this anyways.

But it never really was about that, was it. It was whatever this bet with Elias is, and getting the panopticon, and getting _me_. Well, I'm just not doing it. 

And you - I'm going to really enjoy seeing whoever won the straw drawing put your in your place, but it's not going to be me who does it.

**Elias:**

You really think I'm so stupid as to have not been watching the Archives this whole time? You think I haven't heard Tim and Rosie's little plans? It's been a delight to watch, really. Although I will say I had though Rosie more loyal. And smarter.

**Martin:**

Yeah? What are you going to do to stop it, then? 

**Elias:**

I won't have to. They'll be missing a key component.

Peter?

**Peter:**

Anytime, of course.

_*the static-y noises of the Lonely*_

**Elias:**

Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an Archivist to greet before you take him.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I've been horrible at answering comments lately but I just wanted you guys to know I love yall! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the two final ones! It's been an absolutely wild ride.

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Jon:**

Tim, Martin's been taken into the Lonely. I can get in, I'm just...I'm not certain what will happen then and I wanted to say -

**Tim:**

Great, I'm coming with you.

**Jon:**

You can't, you need to stay here and figure out your ritual.

**Tim:**

No, this isn't - This isn't a thing where you can shut yourself off from me so you can play the brooding hero. It's Martin, and _we're_ going after him. Got it?

**Jon:**

Yes, if you're sure you can take that risk -

**Tim:**

It's the Lonely, you asshat. Why would you try to go alone? 

Don't answer that, let's just go.

Oi, Rosie!

_*at a distance*_

**Rosie:**

Huh?

**Tim:**

Fix Elias, get everyone ready. We'll be back in a bit.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_

_*tape recorder clicks on, but the sound echoes and is a little hard to hear over the static*_

**Jon:**

Martin! Martin, we came for you. Tim and I!

**Peter:**

Isn't that funny. The both of you working together, thinking the simple act of there being two of you is enough to stop any of this. Stupid, really. And not how loneliness works.

He doesn't want to see you.

**Tim:**

That's too bad, because we're here for him anyways. Martin! 

**Peter:**

Hmm. That's not quite how it works, Timothy. See, you've treated him quite badly, when he gave you his entire heart, and so I really can't blame the way he feels. And you, Archivist, just blundering though everything...Why, I'd imagine he thinks you don't love him at all. After all, you can off with our dear Mister Stoker as soon as the chance arose, and left Martin all Alone.

**Jon:**

Oh, is that how you think he sees things? Why don't I tell you how _I_ am currently seeing things, Peter Lukas.

**Tim:**

It's not worth it. He's used all his cards and now he's just going to rile us up, get us unfocused. Just, c'mon. I think I feel him. 

**Jon:**

I - Alright. Okay, lead the way, then.

_*brief silence*_

**Tim:**

Hey, I'm getting a little - You're hard to see, hold my hand, okay?

_*more silence*_

**Jon:**

There! Martin! 

**Martin:**

Jon, Tim? What are you doing here?

**Tim:**

We're here to take you back, Martin.

**Martin:**

I don't want to leave. Nothing...Nothing hurts here. It's all just soft and muted.

_*softly*_

**Jon:**

Tim. Look.

**Tim:**

Martin, if you stay here, you'll die. Your hive is already going, look.

**Martin:**

Oh. Oh, they're...they're getting cold.

**Jon:**

Yes, yes. And so are you. Please come back with us, Martin.

You said we could talk, after all this was over, and it nearly is.

**Martin:**

I didn't know you really wanted me back. I just thought it was because you needed me, you know. For your ritual. And then where would I be? Not - Not alone. I'm never, really alone like Peter wanted. 

**Tim:**

Martin we want you back, of course we do. We're shitty at showing it, but we both need you. You can't stay here. 

**Martin:**

Your hive is slowing down, too. Because - Because our hives are one, really.

**Tim:**

Yeah. Yeah, it is, Martin. We have to get out of here, right now. Before that happens, okay?

**Martin:**

You don't want one.

**Tim:**

If it means keeping you alive, I'll incubate a thousand more worms. 

**Jon:**

Horribly romantic. Please, Martin. Will you let us take you home?

**Martin:**

I...Okay. Are you sure we can get home?

**Jon:**

I know the way. Just don't let go, either of you.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, underneath the Magnus Institute...

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Elias:**

Rosie, what a pleasant surprise. 

_*loud_ thwack _! and a yelp*_

**Rosie:**

Mister Bouchard. Sorry I stole your golf club.

**Elias:**

It's -

_*_ thwack _, again*_

**Elias:**

Ah! No trouble at all, really. Feel free to keep it. I'm quite impressed, I must say. I didn't expect you to learn how the Web does things so quickly. I don't believe Miss Cane did, either.

**Rosie:**

Thank you! Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to try it on you, I just figured it out today, and you've been doing this for a very long time.

I have a question for you, actually. If you don't mind.

**Elias:**

And what might that be?

**Rosie:**

Icepick or cookie scoop?

**Elias:**

I don't think I'm following, exactly. 

**Rosie:**

Well, I figured that you've been a pretty good boss, all things considered. Always super polite and never rude when I was still figuring things out, and I get payed really well, even if most of that is blackmail money, and I had a lot of vacation days even if I never used them, so I just thought I'd give you the option. 

Icepick is more of a classical choice, and I can definitely be careful enough to just blind you, but I've definitely had more practice with the cookie scoop. So...Which one?

**Elias:**

As thoughtful as it was, why don't you decide. But I have a question of my own first.

**Rosie:**

Shoot, I guess. 

**Elias:**

What will you do after? Destroying my body is very liable to harm you and your friends. Is that a risk you're willing to take, Rosie?

**Rosie:**

You know what, Mister Magnus? A couple months ago I might've said no. 

_*_ thwack _, again. There is silence from Elias*_

**Rosie:**

Sorry, cookie scoop! I think there'll be less bleeding for poor Elias if I use the icepick. You were mostly here for scare factor.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_

_*tape recorder clicks on*_

**Rosie:**

See? I told you. Capitalists never stand a chance against a nine-iron. It's their one weakness. 

How's Martin.

**Tim:**

Sitting in the tried, hurt, and confused section with Elias and Barnabas. He'll be fine, just give it a little time. Did Annabelle show?

**Rosie:**

Yep. With our new friends in tow. I know they're Hunt, but I trust them as far as I can throw them, so Basira's gonna have to do.

**Tim:**

We'll be good. Are you ready for this?

**Rosie:**

I think so. I'm still not quite off the adrenaline high of beating my boss to death with a golf-club. Twice, sort of.

**Tim:**

Understandable. 

C'mon.

So you want to do the chant part?

**Rosie:**

Oh my God, can I? I mean, I already did get Elias.

**Tim:**

I don't think I can get through it without laughing.

**Rosie** :

Jon, you can read latin, right?

**Jon:**

I - sometimes? Why?

**Rosie:**

Can you do an incantation?

**Jon:**

I have been known to do an incantation. Rosie -

**Rosie:**

It doesn't matter what the words said, as long as you're putting the feeling into it. Can you read a recipe for banana bread in Latin very seriously, while thinking about saving the world and banishing fear?

**Jon:**

I suppose so.

**Rosie:**

Great, you're our reader then.

_*static drowns out the sound of chanting, the tape ends*_


	53. Chapter 53

_*tape recorder clicks on, the audio isn't static-y but it's very echo-y*_

**Annabelle:**

Well. Congratulations.

**Tim:**

It worked?

**Annabelle:**

It sure did. Congratulations, Tim. You should be proud.

**Jon:**

Worked - I - I don't even know entirely what the end goal was! What does 'worked' equate to?

**Annabelle:**

Good question. I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure. But the powers are...Changed. They're yours now. You kept the balance, but I think you'll still have to work on it. 

**Jon:**

A-And the Dark's ritual - it stopped itself. How did this one work, if the rest could've failed on their own?

**Annabelle:**

I'm sure Rosie has a better explanation for that one. This ritual is based on a version of the Eye's ritual Jonah was working toward with you. The Watcher's crown. He overcomplicated it, of course and this one is based in love and hope rather than on pain or fear, but it's the same basic principle. You

**Jon:**

I thought...to become an avatar fully had to give up your humanity. Prentiss, Oliver Banks, _me_. 

**Annabelle:**

None of this was ever ever about losing your humanity! You had a choice in that. We all had a choice in that, and we chose different. 

Humanity is shitty, anyways. It's not about being an unknowable avatar of some entity, some power. There are thousands of people who aren't touched in the slightest, and they invoke fear on their own, without anything to their name. The powers have the reach you give them, just like Smirke's rituals are-were based entirely on what he thought he knew. It doesn't matter if his theory was right. These things only hold the power you allow them.

I hope you - all of you understand what this means, going forward. You are not creating a world without fear. You are creating what you thought you had before this. A world where fear holds as much power as you give it, but it cannot hurt you, not in any way that matters. Stifle you, maybe. But hurt is a different thing altogether. 

I suppose you all know that, by now. 

**Tim:**

What do you mean, you hope we understand what this means, going forward. How much will things change because of this?

**Annabelle:**

Not much, really. Or at least...for the outside observers. You will still feed, I think. It will be different than before. Not having your powers based in fear will be - You must understand that no one has ever done this. I'm not certain exactly how it will go, but you're still Avatars. But you're...Not rooted in fear. The world will become what you make of it, and so will you. You won't...age normally. I'm not sure that you're immortal, exactly though, either.

Well, only one way to find that bit out.

**Tim:**

Lot of responsibility for an archive crew and some horrible people. And the overlap.

**Annabelle:**

I trust you. More than people like Peter Lukas and Jonah Magnus, at least. Martin especially - No offense, of course. I just like him and Rosie best.

And I don't believe in coincidences. If you weren't meant to do this, it wouldn't have happened. So, here you are. For better or for worse. So...You ready to go out there and address your _pantheon_?

**Martin:**

_What?!_

_*overlapping*_

**Tim:**

Don't call them that.

_*laughter*_

**Annabelle:**

Right, okay. Well, that's the end of our little chat for now, in any case. Unless...

**Tim:**

Unless?

_*laughter*_

**Annabelle:**

I was just wondering if you regretted it. Any of it. The Filth, the Lonely? Letting each other go for so long?

**Jon:**

Well - I don't suppose I believe in coincidences anymore, either.

**Tim:**

It fucking sucks, but I'd do it again, I think. Martin?

**Martin** : 

I dunno, maybe I should've just told you both I loved you from day one?

**Tim:**

Holy shit, Martin!

_*overlapping*_

_Jon:_

You love us? Why?!

I mean...I love you both too. 

**Annabelle:**

Disgusting.

No, don't let me stop you. This is a big moment. Enjoy it, get it all out.

**Tim:**

Ah, right back at you guys.

**Martin:**

Were those fingerguns?

**Tim:**

Dunno what else to do with my hands.

**Annabelle:**

You're going to do great. For a given value of great, but Rosie and I will be here to negate the stupid ideas. 

Let's go pick up the pieces.

_*tape recorder clicks off*_


End file.
